Decisions
by Miaka1977j
Summary: Tohru gets an offer to go to an American university. Will she go? Can Yuki and Tohru realize their love before it is too late?
1. Default Chapter

Decisions  
  
Hi everyone! This is my second Fruits fic, and I hope you all enjoy! As for a disclaimer I own none of Fruits Basket, I still own my cup of coffee, but that's about it! Just as a pre-warning, since I will be dealing with the anime and not the manga the characters may go slightly OOC. The manga comes out in February here, and I am greatly anticipating it!  
  
It was a warm day out and Tohru spent most of her math class looking out the window. There was only a month left of school and then it would be over. Her high school career would end and her life in the world would begin. "What am I going to do?" she thought to herself. She would fulfill her mother's dream, but then what? She had never given much thought to what she would do after that, and instead put all of her energy into succeeding in high school. With Yuki's assistance she had become a model student, achieving high marks in all of her classes. She had never failed in what she put her mind too, and once she had found herself and her way of learning she had excelled in that also. Most of her friends had already decided what they would do next, but Tohru had not a clue. She had even put off her meeting to "plan her future" as the school called it. She turned around and glanced at Hana and Uo-chan. Neither would be going to college, but they would both become busy holding down jobs. Kyo-kun planned on taking a vacation to the mountains. Yuki would most likely go to college, although he hadn't mentioned anything. Everyone would move on. Tohru was thrown out of her thoughts by an announcement over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Honda Tohru, please come to the guidance office. Honda Tohru please come to the guidance office." She wondered what it could be about, but then decided it could only be one thing. It was time to plan her future.  
  
She was surprised to see her grandfather sitting in the guidance office. "Is everything ok?" she asked automatically, almost fearful.  
  
Her grandfather smiled at her. "Hello Tohru, everything is fine." He answered her. "The school called me so we could all have a chat about what to do after you get out of school." The counselor came in the room and motioned for Tohru to sit down.  
  
"Honda-san, as you know, you are a model student with excellent marks. We have received an offer from an American university for an exchange program. We thought of you, and thought you might like to consider this exciting chance."  
  
Tohru sat shocked. "Go to America?" she thought, "But what about my friends? Kyo-kun, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki..Yuki" Just as she was about to say no, that she could never consider leaving her grandfather spoke up.  
  
"How exciting Tohru! Think of how happy Kyoko-san would be!" When Tohru heard that her voice stopped in her throat. Of course hr mother would be happy, she loved all things adventurous and exciting. Her mother would be so proud of her.  
  
"I will need some time to think it over." She said silently, her heart almost breaking.  
  
"That's certainly understandable." Replied the counselor. "Please have an answer back to me by the end of the school year however since we will need time to plan and arrange everything. And if you have any questions, please feel free to stop in and we can go over anything you want."  
  
She got up, gave her respects to her grandfather and walked back to class. The bell rang and people started filing out of classes. Down the hall she saw Yuki, Kyo, Uo and Hana all coming towards her.  
  
"Honda-san, everything ok?" asked Yuki with a deep look of concern. He was looking at her face and noticed that she had paled, and looked unhappy. All of a sudden as if she could read her mind her face became normal again and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Of course Yuki-kun! It was just a meeting to plan on my future after high school." She answered. She wasn't ready yet to tell her friends about this. She had to come to her own decision first. Plus she didn't want anyone to be concerned or worried, and part of her didn't want any of her friends to tell her what a great and exciting opportunity this was.  
  
"So what did you decide on?" asked Kyo. He knew she was having a hard time with planning things for after high school. In a sense he understood how she was feeling. His whole life had been about beating Yuki in anything, and once they had learned how to live together, even accept one another, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with himself.  
  
"Nothing yet, they presented me with a few options, but nothing worth talking about now." She said brightly. "Let's hurry to our next class before we are late!" Hana watched the girl go down the hall, feeling the strange waves, but trusting Tohru to talk when she wanted to talk.  
  
Classes ended, and Yuki and Kyo were both busy after school so Tohru walked home alone. She walked into the house, put her books down and sat at the table. Shigure walked into the room and was waiting for his familiar greeting from Tohru but none came. "Tohru-kun, everything ok?" he asked concerned. Although he was the light-hearted one out of the group, he knew when it was time to be serious. Tohru had to trust someone so with a promise from him that he would not tell Yuki or Kyo she told her day's events.  
  
"I see," he answered when all was said, "And how do you feel? What do you want to do?" he asked her. He personally didn't want her to go away but he didn't want to hold her back from something she wanted to do.  
  
"I don't know," she answered honestly, "Part of me doesn't want to think about it, couldn't bear leaving all my friends, but another part thinks of how happy my mother would be and how she would jump at something like this."  
  
"Do you see though, how one side is concerned for your friends and the other is for your mother? Don't get me wrong, there are those things to consider, but you still haven't answered how YOU feel." He patted her on the head. "Maybe you should think about what you would like." Just then Yuki came through the door.  
  
"Like about what?" He asked. Tohru had again had that sad look on her face, which changed the moment he came in, but Shigure looked a little serious too.and for Shigure that meant something was definitely up.  
  
"Just dinner plans Yuki. Tohru was asking me what she should make for dinner." Shigure answered him then walked out of the room singing a song. Yuki didn't believe it but until Tohru wanted to talk about it, he had no choice but to play along. If this problem, whatever it was persisted, he wouldn't play along for long. If something was wrong with Tohru then he wanted to know how to fix it. He hated seeing her upset.  
  
"Yuki-kun, you are home early! Any suggestions on dinner?" Tohru asked him. She didn't seem upset anymore, but she often hid her true feelings for the sake of others.  
  
"Whatever you make is fine with me," he answered happily, "You are a wonderful cook, so everything you make is great." She blushed under his praise and smiled at him.  
  
"I am going to get some things from the secret base then. Thanks Yuki- kun!" she got up from the table and went to grab the vegetables needed. When she got outside, all of it came rushing back. When she was almost there she almost bumped right into Hatsuhara. She looked up startled. "Hatsuhara-san! Sorry about that! I didn't even hear you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Just because I am a cow doesn't mean I can't be silent." He smiled at her.  
  
She blushed at him. "No! I didn't mean it like that!" she started to explain. Haru smiled at her again.  
  
"So, I heard you had a meeting today. Preparing for the real world huh?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, it was no big deal, you can do it next year too.' She answered. "Haru-san, what's Yuki-kun planning on doing?" She wasn't sure if he knew or not, but figured it was worth a shot.  
  
He stared at her. "You mean he didn't tell you? He told me he was going to see what you were doing, and then figure it out." He thought simply, and never thought Yuki wouldn't want Tohru to know he was depending on her.  
  
Tohru was surprised. "Why would Yuki wait for me? Why would he hold himself back?" she thought to herself. "No, he didn't mention it. I am sure he will though." She beamed at him. "Well Yuki's in the house, and I have to get back to dinner preparations. Are you staying for dinner?" When he agreed they went their separate ways.  
  
Instead of the news of Yuki making her feel better, it made her feel worse. The last thing she ever wanted was to be a burden to any of them, especially not Yuki. "Maybe I should consider America." She thought to herself.  
  
Well that's it for the prologue. I hope you all like it, and please let me know what you think! Reviews make me inspired to continue writing, since I know people are then reading my story! I have no idea where I am going with this.it is mainly just a write as a go sorta thing, so any comments are always appreciated!!! 


	2. Papers

Decisions  
  
Hi everyone! This is my second Fruits fic, and I hope you all enjoy! As for a disclaimer I own none of Fruits Basket, I still own my cup of coffee, but that's about it! Just as a pre-warning, since I will be dealing with the anime and not the manga the characters may go slightly OOC.  
  
It had been a few days since the trip to the guidance counselors, and Tohru had come no closer to making a decision. The year was winding down, almost at a breathless pace, and she knew she had to come to one soon. She always had a problem with making important decisions rather she preferred to let things fall into place. She decided to go to the counselor's office and ask a few questions. She approached the office and knocked lightly.  
  
He looked up and beckoned her inside. "Good afternoon Honda-san! I was just thinking about you," he began, "Have you decided yet?"  
  
She sat down and faced him, "Well no, but I wanted to ask you a few questions. Like when would I leave?"  
  
"You would leave the last week of July to be there for August. I know it sounds early but that would give you time to familiarize yourself with a new country. I am sure the time would go fast, and a student who will be attending the school would show you around during that time."  
  
She asked him a few more questions about the area of the school, and about the classes she would be taking. When she felt all her questions were answered, she excused herself and went to her next class. Walking out into the hall she almost slammed into Yuki, who was walking with Momiji.  
  
"Tohru!" squealed Momiji with delight. "I haven't seen you in such a long time.well it has been almost a week!" he said accusingly.  
  
She smiled at the yellow haired boy who was pouting. "I am sorry Momiji- kun. I will be better in the future! I have just been very busy with school and my part time job." She explained.  
  
"So Tohru! What are you going to do after high school? Are you going to try to get into the university?" Momiji asked. At this question Yuki perked up.  
  
"I don't know yet. I haven't really decided on anything." She answered. This she decided was the truth without giving anything away.  
  
Yuki had noticed Tohru had seemed less like herself lately. Like something had been on her mind. He wished there was some way he could get her to talk about it, or at the very least understand why she would keep something to herself that was obviously bothering her. She had helped all of them at some point, and didn't she understand that for once they would want to help her? "Maybe I could walk her home one night and get her to open up." He thought to himself. He was growing more concerned about her each day and didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep it in.  
  
A voice called out from behind him. "Honda-san! I have some more info for you that you could take home and look over if that will help you decide!" the counselor said when he approached him. He didn't notice Tohru's face paled, but Yuki did.  
  
"Thank-you! I have to go now!" she grabbed the papers from the counselor and walked away before anyone could protest.  
  
Momiji turned to Yuki. "Decision? About what?" he asked Yuki. He figured if anyone would know Yuki would since they lived together. Not to mention Momiji always figured Yuki and Tohru had more feelings for each other then even they were willing to admit.  
  
"I don't know Momiji. Maybe Tohru was looking for some information about schools." He hoped he was right and it was nothing more serious. He would have to try to find out sooner then later, but how could he?  
  
The rest of the day flew by. Yuki wanted to ask Uo and Hana-san but he didn't want to raise suspicion. If he let on that he thought something was wrong with Tohru, he knew that they would get to the bottom of it. If however it was nothing, he didn't want Tohru to think that he was going behind her back. The walk home was uneventful. Kyo did most of the talking, or complaining even about various members of the student body. The change in Kyo was remarkable. Since the incident he had become more relaxed and friendly. Once they got home Tohru put her stuff up in her room and changed for work.  
  
"I left dinner in the refrigerator, just need to heat it up and you are all set!" she called out to the household.  
  
"Tohru, do you need me to walk you to work?" Yuki asked her. He hoped she would say yes so he could try to find out what was going on but to his dismay she shook her head.  
  
"Please don't worry, I will be fine! Have a good day!" she said and he heard the door shut.  
  
"Why does it seem like she is moving away from us?" Yuki asked softly to himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyo asked. Yuki jumped, he hadn't heard anyone else in the room. He spun around ready to make some remark to him, but stopped himself short. It wasn't Kyo's fault Yuki had been speaking to himself.  
  
"It's nothing. I was just talking to myself." Yuki answered him. He didn't feel like talking about his concerns, least of all with Kyo. Though they had come a long way in dealing with each other, Yuki did not look to him as a confidant.  
  
"Is something going on with Tohru? If so, why don't I know?" he asked while putting on his shoes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yuki asked him. By this time Kyo already had both shoes on and his jacket.  
  
"I am going to go see if there is a problem with Tohru." He answered simply. "If there is something going on then we should do something don't you think?"  
  
"Baka neko don't go running out there!" Yuki said sharply. He then explained his feelings and his concerns. Kyo listened to them and was silent after.  
  
"You think it was something simple like that?" he asked Yuki. "I hope she isn't planning anything major that would involve her being somewhere else. What would we do without her?" he asked softly, in deep thought. "Wait! Do you think the papers are upstairs? Maybe we can just sneak a peek and then we would know!" Yuki was about to say something when another voice chimed in.  
  
"Do you think it would be good to invade Tohru's privacy just to make yourselves feel better?" Momiji asked. "What if it is a school? What if it is a really great opportunity for her? Would you tell her not to go so she could make you dinner?" The rabbit looked almost angry.  
  
"It isn't like that!" Kyo yelled, "I am not taking advantage of her! I just meant." and in his frustration he went to bop Momiji, who ran and hid behind Shigure.  
  
"I don't want her to leave either!" Momiji yelled back, "The way I see it though, if she has a great opportunity in front of her then she should take it. I don't think it would be great to repay her for everything she has done for us by holding her back." He finished softly.  
  
"I agree with Momiji," added Shigure. "Tohru has her own decisions to make, and we need to let her make them. And I also don't feel peeking through her belongings would be a good idea either unless it is in her drawers."  
  
"PERVERT!" all three boys yelled at once.  
  
"Just joking!" laughed Shigure, quickly removing himself out of the room. Once out of sight from the boys he slipped back into his serious self. He certainly didn't want her to go either, but the rabbit was the voice of reason and truth once again. He was also the only one on the house who knew the truth. He did hope Tohru would tell Yuki and Kyo soon.  
  
Tohru was mopping the floor, thinking about how close her secret almost became not so secret. "Thank goodness I was able to get out of there in time!" she thought to herself. What she couldn't understand was why she didn't want to tell anyone. What was she afraid of? Most of all she didn't want to tell Yuki. "Am I afraid he will tell me to go?" she thought to herself. But they were only friends, so why would it matter? Shouldn't friends want the best for each other? Even if it meant one friend going far away? She tried to think of a life where getting up in the morning didn't involve making breakfast for them, talking to them, walking to school and back with them, seeing him, laughing with him, picking fruits and vegetables with him.she shook her head. "When did my thoughts just turn to Yuki?" she thought. Her eyes filled a little when she thought of leaving. She had to snap out of it. She couldn't let them see her upset. Throwing one hand up in the air she yelled, "I will do my best!"  
  
Yuki was waiting outside when Tohru walked out. "Yuki-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked him happily.  
  
"Coming to get you, I thought it would be a nice night for a walk." He told her. They walked silently for a bit and Yuki asked her about her day.  
  
"It was fine. I got a lot done today, even some extra stuff done, so now the morning crew will have an easier time tomorrow." Yuki looked at her and smiled. She was always so concerned about everyone else, even doing extra work herself to make someone else's day better.  
  
"I think tomorrow you should let me treat you to some ice cream." He informed her.  
  
She stopped walking her hands in front of her. "No no Yuki! I haven't done anything to deserve a treat!" she protested.  
  
Yuki faced her, their faces so close. "Honda-san, you deserve so much more then ice cream. Don't you know that by now? Have I failed in showing you how much I do appreciate you?" He touched her face gently and her entire face went red. He thought she was so cute when she turned red. Her face was so close, he could almost feel her breath on his face. He didn't realize that his face was inching closer to hers every second, couldn't realize it he was so wrapped up in her.  
  
"Honda-san! You almost forgot your bag!" a female voice cried out. Their space shattered, reality sinking back in.  
  
"Thank you!" Tohru responded quietly and ran over to get the bag. She ahd no idea what was going on, or where it had come from. She also didn't understand the feeling of disappointment from not finding out what was going to happen.  
  
"He's pretty cute Honda." Her co-worker said nudging Tohru. "Don't get yourself into trouble." She said with a wink. This made Tohru even redder but she smiled and walked towards Yuki.  
  
They seemed almost uncomfortable for a minute then Yuki broke the silence. "Also I have to go to Ayame's shop tomorrow and figured you would like to come with me. If you aren't busy of course."  
  
"That sounds like fun! I haven't been there in a long time." Yuki took her hand in his and they walked happily together the rest of the way home.  
  
That's it for this chapter. I decided to end it on a nice note, but still no decision made. Thanks for the reviews from: Ying Fa19, Chibi Parker, Shiomei, blah, Tyouhkriu, DarkAngelB, Silver Goddess1. I really really appreciate it, and it really does inspire me to write more!!!! 


	3. Dress Up

Decisions  
  
Gomen!! It has been a while since I updated, much longer then I wanted. I had work to deal with and sometimes that has the ability to take up more time then humanly possible. So now that I have a free moment I shall do my best to put out part 3! As for the disclaimer I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
Tohru and Yuki walked the rest of the way home making idle chitchat. There seemed to be tension between them, most likely stemmed from the intimate, almost shared moment. Tohru was trying her best to talk and listen but her head was almost bursting with thoughts. "What almost happened?" she thought to herself. "I must have been imagining it, Yuki is the prince! There is no way with all of the girls who like him he would pick me. We are just friends!" Another voice chimed in. "Just friends huh? You have had friends that are male that did not look at you in that way." The voice argued. Tohru did not know what to make of the situation. She knew she felt something like an electric jolt, and butterflies whenever she thought of it. She turned to Yuki. "Yuki-kun are you looking forward to graduation?"  
  
Yuki smiled at the girl and gave his rehearsed answer. He always had to appear to be in control of his situations. How could he tell her that he wished it would never have to end so that way everything could continue the way it has been? How is it that the only person he loses self-control around was her? He wanted to pretend that things would not change once high school was done, but as each day got closer, a feeling of dread was becoming stronger. He wanted to ask her what that information was from the guidance counselor, but Momiji's words rang in his head. Could he smile if the answer was something that would take her away from him? Could he tell her to pursue it, if it would eventually make her happy? They reached the house and Tohru was swept away by Momiji.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" inquired Kyo. Kyo had been worried about this since he had spoken with Yuki. He didn't want Tohru to be troubled by anything. He had thought a lot about his relationship with Tohru since the incident. She had opened herself up to him completely. Afraid yes, but she didn't care about his other form. She was the first real friend outside of Kagura that he had. He didn't love her in a romantic way, it took him some time to figure that out, but he loved her as a best friend. He would not let anything happen to her. He also knew if two people in the world deserved to be together it was Yuki and Tohru. He knew just by looking that they had feelings for each other, but both of them were too afraid to make the first move. He hoped the mouse didn't screw it up.  
  
Yuki shook his head and started to walk away. It had been a long confusing night and right about now all he wanted to do was go to bed.  
  
The next morning Yuki was up early and was waiting for Tohru to get her things so they could go to Ayame's store. He was excited about spending the day with her, even if he was not so excited about going to see his brother. They had a difficult relationship, which was now slightly better due to Tohru. He was particularly excited about today since he had his brother make Tohru a gift. He had not seen the finished product yet, but he was sure it would be beautiful. Tohru came running out bag in hand ready to go.  
  
When they reached the store the noticed the "CLOSED" sign hanging on the door. Yuki pushed the door in and heard the bells chime. "Sorry!" Yuki and Tohru heard a voice sing out. "We are closed today!" It was Ayame he emerged from the back holding a large box. "Oh Yuki-kun! Tohru-kun!" he swayed over to them, dropping to his knees and kissing Tohru's hand. "I could never be closed for you my beautiful angel!" Yuki glared at his brother, which did not go unnoticed by Ayame. He stood up and walked over to Yuki. "My dear favorite brother! How I have missed you!" Yuki wanted to hit him, but remembered that he was trying to establish a relationship with him, and he did agree to make Tohru's present. He smiled at his older brother. Ayame pushed them towards a table where he had laid out an elaborate spread. "We shall have lunch now if that's ok?" They had lunch and then Ayame called Yuki to the back. Tohru started to clean off the table when Yuki came out holding a box.  
  
"Honda-san, I have something for you." Tohru looked up surprised. She had no idea what Yuki could possibly have for her. He started to walk closer. Ayame came out and took the dishes from her and left the two alone. He looked over his shoulder at them, a soft smile came to his lips. "Good luck Yuki," he thought.  
  
Yuki sat Tohru down. Despite being usually calm, Yuki could not help being nervous. He handed Tohru the box, and she opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful dress. It was white, floor length with tiny flowers embroidered on the hem. It was strapless and elegant. Tohru was at a loss for words. She had never seen anything so beautiful. "I was hoping you would attend graduation with me, and also be my date for the dance afterwards." Yuki said softly.  
  
A tear fell down Tohru's cheek. She was so touched by this gift, and it really was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. "I would like that very much Yuki. I am not sure how I ended up so lucky, but thank you. This is wonderful." her emotions caught up with her and her voice trailed off. Yuki pulled her close to him and help her while Ayame smiled from a distance.  
  
When they got home Tohru ran upstairs and hung up her dress. It had been a wonderful afternoon, and she could not wait to tell Hana-chan and Uo- chan about it. She had a date! A real date with Yuki! She was confused about the feelings she had but she was so happy she didn't care. She heard a knock at the door and ran down to answer it. It was Hana and Uo. She let them in, pushing them upstairs to her room to show them the gift.  
  
Yuki and Kyo smiled at Tohru's excitement. "Good job rat. I never thought I would say that but good job."  
  
Yuki smiled at Kyo. "So who are you taking with you?" Yuki wasn't even sure if Kyo was going but he was curious to know.  
  
"I asked Kagura to come with me." Before Yuki could say anything Kyo made some excuse and left.  
  
There was another knock at the door. Yuki was surprised to see it was the guidance counselor from the school. "Can I help you?" he asked through the door.  
  
"Yes actually you may. I am looking for Honda-san and I went to her grandfather's house and he directed me here. Is Honda-san staying here?" the guidance counselor was confused by this, but in the end it didn't matter to him.  
  
Just then Tohru came down the stairs. "Yuki-kun is someone." her voice stopped as she saw him.  
  
"Honda-san!" he said coming in. Hana and Uo came downstairs while Shigure and Kyo came out into the room to see what was going on. "I need to speak with you. The University wants your decision sooner then we expected. I know you haven't made up your mind yet, but we only have a few days left. I needed to let you know that the deadline has been shortened."  
  
Yuki turned and looked at Tohru. She had paled over and looked as if she might faint. "Honda-san, what University? Have you been accepted somewhere?" He was a little hurt by the fact she didn't share her news with him. Tohru didn't answer him. She was still in shock by her secret coming out in front of everyone.  
  
"Honda-san, if you decide to go ahead with it, you will have to be in America a week early. I spoke with your grandfather and he thinks it is a great opportunity for you."  
  
There was a stunned silence. Yuki turned slowly back to facing Tohru, who just sat on the stairs. "America? Honda-san, you are going to America?" Uo and Hana were silent, Kyo stormed out of the room. Yuki felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He wanted to yell and scream and protest, but Momiji's words rang in. "Wow, what a great opportunity for you Honda-san." He said quietly. He walked out of the room.  
  
Well I know this is shorter then normal but that's it for tonight!! I hope you all are liking this story! There is still a decision to be made, will she go??? I don't even know yet! Thanks to: Tyouhkriu, Ying Fa19, DarkKairi1, and animelubber. I love reviews, and it keeps me motivated! Thanks so much!!!!!!!! Please review!!!! 


	4. A Choice is Made

Decisions  
  
Gomen nasai!!! I have taken forever again! But, I am hoping I shall do better since now I have tons of time freed up. So I will try to be more diligent with my updating. For the record (i.e. disclaimer) I do not own Fruits Basket...hopefully I will own the first volume of the manga, which finally came out but I am still waiting for the backorder...grrrrrr!  
  
Tohru watched Yuki walk away and felt her heart go with him. She turned to the guidance counselor and smiled at him. "I understand, and thank you for coming to see me. I will give you my answer tomorrow morning." She still was not sure which one it would be, but she knew that she had to make a decision one way or the other. He apologized for bothering her at home, then made his exit. He was happy that there would be some resolution for this tomorrow. If Tohru were to decline, then he would need time to find someone else to go in her place.  
  
Yuki was sitting in the kitchen and glanced up when Tohru walked in. Shigure left the room, even though he was dying to see first hand what the situation was going to be. "Yuki-kun, I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I didn't want anyone to know until I had made a decision."  
  
Yuki sat there, his heart breaking. He wanted to tell her how much of him would die of she were to leave, how much of his world revolved around her. For so many years he was alone, no one caring really, or taking the time to get to know him. So many people admired him now, but not one of them truly cared about the person he was. Well one did, and she was so close to walking out of his life. Instead of doing this however, he decided on option 2. He remembered Momiji, and knew he could not be so selfish towards the person who was so selfless with him. He would close off his true feelings, and try to let her come to her own decision. "It's ok Honda-san. This may be a great opportunity for you."  
  
Tohru watched Yuki, and she had to admit, she was a little surprised. She didn't think that he would protest or anything like that, but she did think he would show some sort of emotion. Could it be that he really didn't care about her at all? What was the dress for then? What was asking her to the graduation dance about? "Maybe the dress was just a gift as payment for doing all the cooking and cleaning. As for the dance, well it does make sense for him to ask me, since I already know his secret and he doesn't have to worry about it." She thought to herself. Her heart fell as these thoughts took over her mind. "Yes, it may be. I told him I would give him my answer tomorrow." She saw a flash go through the violet eyes, and turned away.  
  
Yuki called out to her before she could leave the room. "Honda-san, tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon?" He didn't realize that he could potentially lose her so soon. "You would at least still be here for graduation right? I hope you will still be able to attend the dance with me."  
  
She turned and smiled at him. To her it had seemed like Yuki had already written her as gone. "Yes, I will still be here for graduation, and yes I will also still accompany you. If you will excuse me, I have some planning to do."  
  
She walked sadly up to her room. Shigure saw her and was going to speak to her but stopped when he saw the look on her face. She seemed so sad and lost. "Yuki must have been his charming self." Shigure thought to himself. It was funny to him how one could have the attitude of a prince, but fail the most simple of tasks. "How hard would it have been to tell her he cared?"  
  
Kyo walked to the park where he used to play as a child. He didn't want Tohru to leave, but he knew it wasn't his place to say anything. He really hoped the rat didn't make a mess out of this. Tohru was his best friend, besides Kagura. He didn't want to lose her now that they had come so far. He sat on the familiar swing and moved back and forth slowly.  
  
"Hey Kyo!" came Kagura's yell. She ran up behind him, gave him a push and ran to the front. She looked puzzled when she saw his face. "What's wrong Kyo?" Kyo filled her in on the afternoon's activities.  
  
He jumped off the swing and sat down next to Kagura. "It's not that I am in love with her. At one time I thought I was, then I realized we were better off as just friends. It is clear who she is in love with, and it is obvious he feels the same...but I can't help fearing he will screw this up. I don't want to lose one of my best friends."  
  
Kagura put an arm around Kyo and put her head on his shoulder. She was relieved to hear him say he wasn't in love with Tohru. She was surprised when Kyo put his arm around her back. She was grateful to Tohru for changing Kyo, and making him open up to people. Tohru never would take credit for opening up Kyo, but Kagura knew it was she who showed Kyo the way.  
  
Together they sat that way, each being comforted by the other. Kyo leaned against Kagura, smelling her hair and felt at ease. He was sure Tohru would do what was right for Tohru, and in the end that is what he wanted the most.  
  
The next morning Tohru was surprised to learn Yuki had already left for school before she had got up. Yuki always waited for her and they walked together. She didn't remember Yuki having anything to do so early in the morning with the student council. She was starting to be a little concerned about Yuki's standoffishness since yesterday. It had only been one day but he barely spoke to her last night and then today he was already gone. She made breakfast, and when Shigure and Kyo walked in sleepily she made some excuse about already eating and ran out the door. She almost didn't want to go to school today but she had never been one to run away.  
  
When she got to the school she saw Yuki sitting outside. She didn't know if she should approach him or not but before she could come to a conclusion he jumped down from his spot and started walking towards her.  
  
"Good morning Honda-san!" he called cheerily. Her heart lifted at his voice. She must have been imagining the whole thing! Of course he would want her to stay! They could attend a college together, and eventually she could even confess her love for him, and then they could... "I think you should go to America." Yuki said smiling at her. "I would go if I were you, it is a great chance! And I am sure you could meet a lot of really nice people."  
  
Tohru looked at him, her eyes threatening to fill with tears. Could he really mean that? Did she have any reason to doubt that he didn't mean it? "Thank you Sohma-kun," she answered, resorting back to the more formal use of his name, " I appreciate your concern for me. If you will excuse me, I have to meet with the guidance counselor now." She brushed by him and sped walked to the bathroom. Once safe the tears that threatened to come out came then. How could she have thought he cared? She finished crying and then walked towards the office.  
  
Yuki sat outside, almost hating himself for what he just did. For a second he thought that Tohru looked upset. And then she called him Sohma- kun. Why would she resort back to the more formal use of his name? The only reason he could think of was Tohru was upset about Yuki's acceptance of it. Could she want him to ask her to stay? Just then he saw Momiji running at him.  
  
Momiji tried to catch his breath. "Is it true? Is Tohru going to leave?" He looked like he was going to faint, which was very unlike the usually hyper rabbit. Yuki nodded at him sadly. "Stop her then!" he yelled at Yuki.  
  
Yuki snapped his head. "But you said we shouldn't stop her from doing things! You said it was selfish!"  
  
"I know I did! But I didn't realize she would leave! Don't you know that it is obvious how much she loves you? It is just as obvious how much you love her. You are the one who can stop her, you are the one she wants to hear tell her to stay." Momiji's eyes filled with tears. "We all love her, but you are the only one that can make a difference." He grabbed Yuki's hand. "Where is she?" he asked Yuki. After Yuki filled him in on the mornings events they raced to the guidance counselors office, hoping to catch her on the way.  
  
They ran to the office and they saw Tohru was in there. She was standing by the door, and it was open. "Maybe I can catch her in time..." Yuki hoped. He and Momiji stopped at the door.  
  
"I have made the decision to attend the university in America..." they heard Tohru saying. "I would like to leave as soon as possible to allow myself some time to get situated and learn my surroundings."  
  
"Well we can get you on a plane as soon as the day after graduation. But will that give you enough time to say goodbye to everyone here?"  
  
"I think that will be fine. Thank you, and I will meet with you later to go over all of the details." Tohru turned around, opened the door, and saw Yuki and Momiji. She was surprised they were there and even more surprised to see Momiji crying. She motioned them forward and they went to the roof. Once sure they were alone Momiji jumped on Tohru.  
  
Momiji turned into a rabbit with a big cloud of smoke. "Tohru it isn't true right? You aren't really going to leave!" He cried in her shoulder and she stroked her head.  
  
"Yes I am. I received an offer to go to an American University. It really is a great chance for me." She smiled, but she sounded sad. Yuki was facing the other way so she couldn't see his face. She wanted to talk to him, to tell him how afraid she was. But all she kept hearing was his words in her head, how she should go. It was clear that he wanted her to go. She held the rabbit and then put him down so that he could transform back. "I do have to get to class soon. I am supposed to set up for today, so I will see you all later!" She waved cheerily at them and left for class.  
  
"Yuki, fix this please..." Momiji sniffled. Yuki looked at him, afraid to tell him he wasn't sure if he could fix it....  
  
Well that's it. Tohru made the choice to go...will Yuki be able to tell her how he feels before she leaves? I will def make an attempt to update sooner this time!!  
  
Thanks to animelubber, animelubber22, TYouhkriu, and DarkKairi1 for the reviews. Please let me know what you think! I do so love them so please Read and Review!!!!! 


	5. Contract

Decisions  
  
First off wow!! I was so happy to get reviews! I am also pretty happy since the backorder is no longer a backorder and my very own copy of the Fruits Basket manga is en route! So due to all this happiness I decided to try and update a bit sooner. I pretty much write when it inspires me to do so, so hopefully I can put out a decent chapter worthy of your time. Arigato for stopping over to my fic and reading!  
  
Tohru got to the classroom and began to set up for the day. This task was not actually assigned to her but she wanted something to do besides face the Sohmas. She was not sure which was worse, Yuki's sudden indifference or Momiji's tears. She never wanted to hurt anyone, let alone Momiji who was so sweet. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Uo walk in.  
  
"Yo, what is all this about America? I waited for you to tell me, but now I am sick of waiting." She wasn't sure what to think about it. She wasn't one to trust people, and she certainly didn't have many friends. On one hand she knew Kyoko would be excited for Tohru and would want her to go. On the other hand however, she didn't want to lose her friend, and was positive there would be no way to protect Tohru if she was so far away. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was kind of hoping that Tohru would settle down with the Prince. After visiting her at the Sohma residence a few times, she saw how much he cared for her.  
  
"I made a decision to take up the University's offer and travel to America to attend classes. My mom would like that too don't you think?"  
  
Uo smiled at her friend. "Yes I think she would," she answered honestly, "Kyoko would be very proud of you. So when do you leave?"  
  
"The day after graduation. I figured I would need as much time as possible to become acquainted with my new surroundings." She turned away from Uo, not wanting her to see her face. Her friends could always see right through her.  
  
"But graduation is next week!" Uo protested. Having to get used to losing her best friend is one thing, but learning it was to happen in 7 days was completely another story. Just then Hana walked in. She stopped short of Uo, not liking the vibes in the room. She felt an odd wave coming from Tohru, and she had a feeling who it concerned. She was not able to tell full details but she could always get the gist of any situation. She also knew Tohru did not want to talk anymore, so she gently tapped Uo on the shoulder and motioned her to go outside.  
  
"Something else is going on with Tohru, something that has to do with the Prince. Did she say anything about him?" Hana asked.  
  
"No, but I swear if he is the reason why she is leaving I will..."  
  
"You will what, Yankee?" Kyo flicked Uo in the back of the head. Uo spun around ready to fight him. Uo was always up for a challenge, especially when that challenge was coming from a certain orange-headed classmate.  
  
"If I find out the Prince did something to hurt Tohru, I will not take it lightly." Uo answered, her eyes flaring.  
  
"I am not one to defend Yuki, but I don't think he would ever purposely do anything to hurt Tohru. In fact I know he wouldn't. So what we need to do is figure out what the problem is, and work on fixing it."  
  
"There is definitely something going on with Tohru and the Prince. What if we work on talking to Tohru and you work on talking to him. Maybe then we could figure it out." Hana offered.  
  
Kyo almost snorted. "Hmmph. If you think Yuki is just going to open up to me then you don't know anything. There is no chance of that happening." Kyo turned to his left just in time to catch a glimpse of Hatsuharu walking down the hall. "Yo! Haru!" Kyo yelled. The white and black haired boy looked lazily down the hall to where Kyo was. He sauntered down towards him.  
  
"Yo, do you know where room 335 is?" Haru asked the trio.  
  
A teardrop formed over Kyo's head. "You have been going here for over a year and you still don't know where the rooms are?" he inquired. "Actually don't answer that, I don't really care to know the answer. I need you to do something for me."  
  
Haru looked suspicious. "What do you need me to do for you and why would I want to do anything for you?"  
  
"It has to do with Yuki, and if you do this then you will get to spend time with him..." Kyo said indifferently, "but if you don't want to do it, then I am sure I can find someone else...."  
  
"Tell me what you want me to do." Haru muttered, angry that Kyo had exploited his weakness. Just as Kyo was done explaining that he wanted Haru to get to the bottom of the Yuki/Tohru conflict, Yuki started coming down the hall. He walked by all of them, almost zombie like, and into the classroom. After he entered about 15 other classmates, who were obviously following him walked into the classroom. Haru stared silently at the door where Yuki entered. He had never known Yuki to just ignore his surroundings. For once the baka neko seemed to be right. There was definitely something going on.  
  
"Come on, I will take you to class, but we have to hurry. I have to get back here for class too,' Kyo said grabbing his arm and pulling Haru's arm  
  
The day seemed to be taking forever to pass for Yuki. He just wanted the school day to be over so he could get home and talk to Tohru. Maybe walk home with her, convince her to change her mind about her decision. By the time the final bell rang Yuki felt like it had least been a year. He hadn't been able to catch Tohru's attention, or meet up with her during the day. Yuki jumped up and ran outside to see the back of Tohru off in the distance. He was about to run after her when Haru approached him.  
  
"Hey Yuki, you busy this afternoon? I need some help with a project." Haru figured he should start trying to crack Yuki, especially how Yuki had looked this morning. He wanted to fix whatever problem was bothering Yuki.  
  
"Well actually Haru, I am actually a little busy today. I wanted to meet up with Tohru..."  
  
"Tohru is working today." Momiji interrupted. "I know her schedule since she works in Father's building. Usually I go and help her, but now your afternoon is free. If you want, pick her up after work." He said his goodbyes and bound off.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves me free then." Yuki offered, "but we are going to my house. I have no need to go to the big house today." They walked off together, Haru telling him about his science project, hoping for an opening to bring up Tohru.  
  
Tohru was busy sweeping the floors, preparing to mop them when Momiji popped up. Kagura was with him, dressed as if she was going to work. "Momiji-kun, Kagura-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kagura is taking over for you for today! We are going on a quick trip!" Momiji smiled happily.  
  
"Kagura-san! I can't let you do my job!" Tohru protested, shaking her head back and forth.  
  
"Of course I can! I learned a lot about cleaning when I went to visit Kyo at Shigure-san's house. I usually had a pretty good sized mess to clean up, so you just go and leave everything to me!" Kagura smiled and practically pushed Tohru out the door.  
  
"Momiji-kun! Where are we going! I can't just leave like that!" she was still fighting even though she was all the way down the street, Momiji pulling her along.  
  
"Tohru! You are leaving in a week right?" Momiji didn't want for an answer before he continued, "There is no way you should spend your last week here mopping floors and sweeping when there is so much for you to do!" He shoved her in a taxi and hopped in. He gave the driver the address and off they went.  
  
Soon they got to their destination. It was Ayame's shop! "My beautiful flower! Tell me the rumor's aren't true!" Ayame sang out while caressing her face. "I can't bear the thought of something as delicate as you leaving!" He swooned over her and then dragged her into the shop. "Mine- chan shall dress you up today then! It shall be Tohru's day of beauty!" Momiji smiled at Tohru and ushered her along.  
  
After Tohru had gone into the back with Mine Ayame turned to Momiji. "I hope this works, and Yuki convinces her to stay. I should have spent more time with my younger brother teaching him the ways of a woman's heart."  
  
"That's why I called you Ayame-san! If anyone can help these two along with romance it is you!" Momiji said happily, convinced his plan was foolproof.  
  
"Maybe if Yuki won't confront Tohru, we can convince Tohru to confront Yuki..."Ayame thought. This was a delicate situation, but he knew how much this girl meant to his brother, and after spending time with her he could understand why. Tohru was a rare breed. He had never known anyone to have this much love...well not since Kana, and he didn't want to see his brother in the same situation as Hatori, living a life of regrets and hurt.  
  
Tohru came out some time later and Momiji ran up to her. "Tohru! You look great!" he exclaimed jumping up and down beside her.  
  
Ayame took her hand. "My dear girl, you look like a princess! Mine! Wonderful job as always!"  
  
"I did not have to do much, she is already so beautiful!" Mine said happily. She loved it when Ayame-san praised her.  
  
"Tohru-chan, are you really going to be leaving us?" Ayame asked her. Tohru was blushing from all of the praise she just received.  
  
"Yes, I leave the day after graduation." She couldn't help getting butterflies in her stomach when she thought about leaving. "Did I make the decision to rashly?" she thought to herself.  
  
"I wish this were not the case. We will really miss your warmth around here." Ayame began, "especially my brother. I don't know what he will do with you gone."  
  
"Yuki will not mind so much," Tohru said sadly. "He told me to go. He said it would be a good thing for me."  
  
"Men don't always say how they really feel Tohru-chan. That is the way of a man's romance. Sometimes they just say what the situation calls for." Tohru looked up at Ayame. This idea had never occurred to her, that maybe he just said that because he thought that was what she wanted to hear. Momiji and Ayame both noticed this and smiled at each other. Maybe all was not lost yet.  
  
Yuki was waiting outside of the Sohma building waiting for Tohru. He was excited since this was the first real time he had been alone with her in a while, so he was looking forward to it. He saw her come out of the building and called out to her. At first she didn't respond. "Could she be this angry with me?" he thought. Then he saw something on her back...it was...a cat book bag?? "Kagura-san?" he called out.  
  
Kagura turned around. "Yuki-kun! Hi Yuki-kun!" she ran over to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled. He had no idea Kagura was getting a job or why she even needed to get a job.  
  
"I am covering for Tohru...Momiji took her out today." She answered. She had thought for certain that they would have been back by now but she was wrong. She hoped nothing happened to them. She knew Momiji had set this up with Ayame, and Momiji also knew Yuki would not be able to resist picking Tohru up. Even Kyo was trying to help, promising Kagura a date on the weekend if she would cover, not that she would have said no, but she could not pass up an opportunity to have Kyo take her out.  
  
"Where were they going?" Yuki asked annoyed. Wasn't Momiji the one who suggested him picking her up? What was the damn usagi up to? Just then they heard Momiji's bright, cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey everyone! Sorry we are late, but traffic getting back was busier then we thought it would be!" Momiji was pulling Tohru's arm again, this time towards the work office. Tohru hadn't known Yuki was going to be there, but by the sounds of it Momiji did.  
  
Yuki had to try to remember to breathe. Tohru was made over, in a new dress and her hair was different. She looked unbelievable. He had never seen her so beautiful. She blushed by his staring. "Honda-san, I came to walk you home, I didn't know you weren't going to be in work today."  
  
Momiji grabbed Kagura. "Kagura-san, lets go home. We are late and you know how Hatori-san is! Goodnight Yuki! Goodnight Tohru!" Kagura took the hint, waved at Yuki and Tohru and started to walk home.  
  
"Goodnight Momiji! Goodnight Kagura! Thank you both!" Tohru yelled out to them. Then she turned towards Yuki. "Thank you too for coming to see me home. I was not supposed to miss work today but they didn't give me a choice." She said smiling.  
  
"Honda-san, you look wonderful." Yuki told her honestly. He took her hand in his and they started to walk home. Tohru's heart skipped a beat. She didn't want to think about America or graduation. She just wanted to go home holding Yuki's hand. As though reading her thoughts he squeezed her hand gently, stopped walking and stood in front of her. "You really look like a princess tonight." He lifted one of her hands and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Yuki-kun..."she whispered. He looked up at her at the more informal use of his name, his heart soaring. Could all of this be fixed? Can they start over, before all of the misunderstandings? Her eyes were wide and warm, and she smiled at him. She thought of Ayame's words and her spirit soared. She was not sure of anything, not sure of her relationship with Yuki, her decision to go to America, or whether or not things were as they seemed...but for just this moment, she wanted to forget all of it and just be with Yuki. Even if it were just for tonight, she would not waste it.  
  
The next morning was hectic. Tohru woke up late due to oversleeping. She had spent most of her night lying in her bed thinking of Yuki. She got up quickly, almost slammed right into Shigure in the kitchen, and was almost pushed out the door by him. "It's ok Tohru, I can get my own breakfast this morning! You don't want to be late!" She practically ran to school, and when she arrived breathless the guidance counselor stopped her.  
  
"Honda-san! Good thing I caught you!" he said as Yuki caught her eye and waved. She waved back and nodded in the direction of the guidance counselor. "I need you to sign these papers for me." She barely looked up as she took the papers and signed. Yuki was walking towards her. He reached them just as the guidance counselor started talking. "Ok, your one year contract as an exchange student is set, I should have your ticket in a few days."  
  
Tohru looked up then, "What? Contract? I thought this was optional and not a contract thing."  
  
"Well the University is putting a lot of money into this so they want someone who is as dedicated as they are. So they require at least a one- year contract. They are paying for your plane ticket, housing, tuition, so they need to make sure they have something in writing also. I am sure you can understand."  
  
Yuki took Tohru's hand. "We are going to be late for class, please excuse us." He dragged her away. "Tohru, I feel like this is my fault. If I had told you sooner..."  
  
"Told me what Yuki-kun?" Just then they were interrupted by the Yuki fan club, and Uo and Hana came to get Tohru out of the mess. "What was Yuki going to tell me?" she couldn't help but wonder...  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter...updated much sooner then what I have of late...Tohru is stuck in a contract!! Can I write her out of it? Thanks so much for the reviews again!!! *Gives big hugs to all my reviewers!*  
  
Rokusan – thanks so much for the kind words! I really do like hearing that people are reading and enjoying it!  
  
TYouhkriu – Thanks for not hitting me over the head for not updating sooner! So you know how it is when all of a sudden you realize it has been way too long since you updated! Well I can only really write when I am inspired to do so also (  
  
Anime Writer 2 – thanks so much! I am glad you like it, and honored that you say it is a favorite!  
  
Yamitammi – Even I don't know if Tohru will really leave...tho I do have an idea! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Animelubber - I hope you won't be mad at me if she does go! And I kinda figured you were both the same person but I didn't want to make a mistake since some people's names are a lot alike (  
  
DarkKairi1- Thanks so much for the praise! It really helps me to know someone has the same suspense feelings I get as I am writing it! And thank you, it also makes me relived to know people will still read if I am a little late.  
  
Ying Fa 19- I am sorry you think I am evil! /evil snicker  
  
C.B. – thanks so much for reading my story and liking it! I have found with most experiences of my own, I am usually left with so much I should have said but didn't. So I try to draw from that...it does get annoying tho since you almost want to scream it out for him ( 


End file.
